The major aims of this research are: to determine the EEG-sleep disturbances both for alcoholics during prolonged drinking, withdrawal, and prolonged sobriety, and for heavy drinkers and subjects possibly in early stages of alcoholism during controlled drinking and withdrawal; to relate sleep disturbances to clinical symptoms and potential diagnosis, treatment and management of alcoholics; to assess state-dependent phenomena in social interaction and related cognitive tasks; to determine alteration and recovery of treatment-related psychological functioning in alcoholics; to obtain long-term follow-up on the alcoholics to indicate the progression of alcoholism after experimental drinking; and to evaluate potential biochemical, medication and other treatment considerations related to sleep and cognitive states in alcoholism. The methods used include: 24-hour EEG sleep surveillance using standard methods and new techniques relating to extra-ocular potentials, standard memory tests, signal-detection evaluation of memory, vigilance, reaction time, standard group interaction process analyses, and standard check list techniques for recording patient conditions and symptoms.